


Dreemurr Daycare

by Mxtanoia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chara makes the others step on legos, F/F, F/M, Little Kids being little kids, Sans Being Sans, chara and frisk both use they/them and she/her, frisk has no time for charas shit, i headcanon this ok, influenced by real life experiences i or my friend had, ok they have, other characters may appear as a cameo, pap is the kid with the coolest lunch, sorry if i lowkey push my undertale otp towards you, this is such a silly AU, this will suck so so much, you can ignore it or idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxtanoia/pseuds/Mxtanoia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Daycare, it's   p l a y   or   b e   p l a y e d  .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nose-thing to Worry About!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a terrible AU idea of mine. Basically, everyone is a child except Asgore and Toriel.  
> this is based on real life experiences from Kindergarden and Elementary School Times 8)  
> I am not sure how many chaptes this will have, yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton had a very bad idea.

Crafting Sessions in the Afternoon were always the most boring thing to do for the little group at the daycare. Most of them wanted to run around outside and play together, but Ms Toriel had ordered at least two Crafting Sessions per week.  
It was already late Afternoon, nearly every kid was gone. Except for Frisk, Mettaton, their (slightly) older sister Chara and the Owner Couples's Son Asriel.

So Frisk and Mettaton were busy crafting bracelets alone. A fun task to Mettaton, as he claimed to fashion up his outfits.  
Frisk liked to listen his talks. Talks about how he wanted his own reality show, his dreams about being an actor and living just the rich life.  
However it got soon boring for their playmate, as Frisk was definitely not one of the most talkative persons to be around.  
They only spoke when there was a total necessicity. So the both were sitting bored and alone in the Playroom. Colourful pearls were sitting in several small containers infront of them.

„Say Frisk, what would you think would happen if I were to stick a pearl in my nose?“, Mettaton raised his voice and looked to his neighbour.  
Frisk widened their eyes and shrugged. „I don't know, Mettaton. Don't try it!“  
Of course, their neighbour did not listen and shoved a pink pearl in the left hole of his nose.  
Frisk looked at him, horrified. „How are you going to get this out?“  
Mettaton tried to breathe through his nose, realizing the pearl was sucked in even more. He now panicked.  
„Why didn't you stop me?! Do you want to kill a star like me?!“, he yelled.

Toriel came rushing into the room. „Mettaton, Frisk, my children. What has happened? Did you both get hurt?“  
„Frisk stuck a pearl in my nose, that was so not cool!“, Mettaton exclaimed, nearly crying.  
The Brunette looked shocked at the Robot-Boy, quickly getting up and rushing out of the room.  
Frisk quickly made their way to the playhouse and his behind the toy-oven.  
Two pairs of eyes were locked on them.  
Chara and Asriel. „Uhm, Frisk...?“, Asriel began, „What happened? You are trembling!“ „Yes, tell us. Did Mettaton scare you again? You need to grow some courage, seriously.“, Chara joined in. „W-Well, Mettaton asked me, what would happen, if he were to stuck a pearl up his nose. I-I didn't do anything!“, they trembled, „Yet he blamed it on me!“ Chara laughed. „You both are such fools! Seriously!“ Needless to say, Frisk did not participate in the Crafting Sessions ever again, or at least payed attention, that they weren't alone with Mettaton.  



	2. The "Great" Battle of the Sandpit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sandpit. A popular place to play, truly a place to flourish and express your imagination.  
> Chara had been the ruler over it for long enough though, a certain skeleton had decided.  
> However the owner won't go down without a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, ay, ayyyy.  
> This in contray, hasn't happened like I am writing it down. It originated from a typo.  
> I intended to write Chara vs Sans, but I wrote Chara vs Sand instead.  
> Put the sweet tune of Megalovania on cuz thete will be drama!

 

_Kindergarden._

  
The brunettes true horror. Frisk liked going there. Their little sibling was able to play with the dolls, the bobby cars and to get herself muddy with nobody to scold her causing more and more dirty clothes.  
Chara? They despised it. Being surrounded by loud kids made them angry and cranky. They had one friend (except the ones Frisk usually attempted to introduce them to) but especially Goody Two Shoes like Frisk, Dumb Comedians like Sans or Loud Idiots like Undyne or Papyrus pressured them.

  
As the kids' parents dropped the both at the gates of the kindergarden, they cringed.

Sans was sitting at their usual spot. Oh hell no. This meant war! They, Chara, had been playing in the sandpit. It had been their territory for the past few days!Their partner in crime Asriel came walking towards the older sibling. He was the son of the Owner of the Daycare."Asriel! Asriel!", Chara hissed; commanding the small goat monster to them. "Would you please take a look at that? That skeleton-boy is using my usual playspot!"  
Asriel took a glance to the bulky little skeleton. "Yeah, he does Chara! It's not forbidden, I think." "It is! It's my propriety. We have, no I HAVE, been playing there the past few days!"

  
"Chara?", a smaller voice chirped in, "What's the matter?" Frisk. NO. "Nothing; you can go back, Azzy and I have just talked about something...err, what we will draw Ms Toriel for her Silver Wedding with Mr Asgore."  
Asriel nodded quickly, not wanting Frisk to catch a drift? Not that Frisk could stand a chance against their older sibling.  
"My children? Would you be so kind to assemble inside? It's breakfast time!", Ms Toriel called out from the inside. Chara turned to Asriel. "We will make a plan later."

  
A few hours later, after breakfast, the kids were outside again, afterall it was a beautiful day. Frisk was playing "family" with Alphys, Undyne and Muffet. Alphys and Undyne were the Moms, respectively while Frisk and Muffet were the children. Chara and Asriel were sitting next to the shed where the toys were kept.The brunette sending glares to Sans who was still playing in the sandpit.  
"So Chara, what exactly is your plan to get him out of there? Sans isn't dumb..." The human just nodded, still glaring. Asriel carefully waved a paw in front of the kids' face. Chara turned their face to their friend.  
"I will challenge him to fight!" The wind was brushing through Charas Hair and Asriels furr. "Are you sure Chara..? I think his father won't be amused." No response. The brunette had already left.

There they sat, behind the bushes near the sandpit. Examining... "Chara? What are you doing here?", Frisk again. What a bother. The older sibling turned to their younger one.

 **"I am reclaiming my territory from that comedian!"** , they hissed.

"Uh, please don't fight Chara? Ms Toriel told us not to fight...", Frisk responded, sounding rather concerned. Chara shrugged, grabbed a stick and got up.

 

Sans was just sitting there. Building little sandcastles, until a brown shoe destroyed one near him. The skeleton turned his head to the attacker. "you know it's rude to destroy other peoples' propriety?"

"I don't care, Sans! _You!_ Stole my territory!", Chara exclaimed angrily and waved their stick around. Sans got up, he was just as tall as the human. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket and chuckled.

"welp. i am sure, this sandpit belongs to us all!" - "LIES!"

It dawned them just shortly after, that everyone was watching them. Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Muffet, Asriel and Frisk. They were all watching.

Suddenly, Undyne started to chant, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" to which Frisk and Asriel responded with wild handgestures and violent headshaking.

 

Chara squinted their eyes. Their red cheeks nearly glowing with exitement. "That was my plan! Prepare to feel my wrath, you idiotic comedian!" With these words, the Brunette started to run to the skeleton boy and launch an attack.

He however, simply stepped aside, and tripped Chara up. The kid obviously fell facefirst into the sand.

A cackle which obviously came from Undyne and a small giggle from Muffet were heard, cursing from Chara, who quickly got up and spat sand. Furiously, the Brunette threw her stick at Sans.

Hitting him straight at the head. Sans grin faltered, the climax was when Chara dragged him to the ground and started to wrestle with him. The chanting from Undyne got louder until it stopped.

The Brunette had just grabbed his jacket, as they heard a familiar voice.

"My children, you didn't forget that fighting is **strictly prohibited** here, didn't you?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Writing in a language that isn't your mother-tounge can be exhausting tbh


End file.
